I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for transmitting information in a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of terminals. A base station may send a transmission to allow terminals to detect the base station. The transmission may also carry information that may be used by the terminals to communicate with the base station. It is desirable to efficiently and reliably send the transmission.